


Come and Get your Love

by SlySilver



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySilver/pseuds/SlySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dante arrived on the Ravager's ship, Peter took notice instantly. The two are told they will have to work together. Neither of them expects to care about the other at all. But it's easy to change your mind when you find someone an awful lot like you. Set pre-movie. Terrible summary I know, slash, M/M and such, Peter/OC. I promise he's not totally lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get your Love

**Author's Note:**

> All right so this is attempt two at this. My first one was garbage and kinda boring. Hopefully this is better. So take two, slash warnings, language, sexual themes, no sexual content—yet.

When Dante arrived on the Ravager's ship, Peter took notice instantly. Another human! He hadn't seen a Terran in a very long time. Dante was easily younger than him, but an inch or two taller. He had dark hair and light blue eyes. Peter was most surprised that he was a very attractive man. The last Terran he'd seen had not been as such.

"This boy here is a genius; he'll be joinin our crew here. So you all treat him real nice," Yondu said looking around. Dante scanned the crowd. His eyes met Peter's. They both knew the other was human, and they were the only ones.

"Quill! He's on your ship till he can afford his own." Peter readily accepted having Dante join him. He was increasingly lonely, and even terrible company was still company.

He'd returned to his ship to wait for Dante.

"So I'm waiting for a guy… I've not yet spoken to… the first human I've seen in years…" Peter mumbled to himself. He was becoming a little bit nervous. As he heard footsteps on the ramp, he straightened his jacket. Dante walked into the cockpit and looked around. He was now in ravager gear, red jacket and everything. It suited him.

"You're Peter?" he said. Peter couldn't place what was different about the way he spoke, but he had some kind of accent.

"Peter Quill. People call me Starlord."

"From what I hear mostly you call you Starlord."

"Well the name has to come from somewhere," Peter replied. Dante dropped the subject and looked around.

"Nice ship. She got a name?"

"Milano. She's the Milano." Dante laughed.

"Milano… wait a moment, as in Alyssa Milano?"

"Yeah… so you know who that is?" Peter asked.

"I'm not that much younger than you. But I'm certainly smarter."

"Hey, hey, now, that's not fair! I'm smarter than I look!"

"Sure ya are," Dante said crossing his arms over his chest, "ahhh I 'spose I can give you a chance. Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Dante Lee, Englishman, failure, hacker, troublemaker. At your service." He took a small bow.

"Do  _you_ have an outlaw name?"  
"No. I don't. And I don't think I need one. Yours sounds like a nine year old or your mum came up with it."  
"Hey!"

"Just being honest with ya mate," Dante replied. As Peter started to reply, a message started coming through.

"It's Yondu," Dante said tapping the screen to accept the call.

"All right boys, you got a job. Go to the location uploaded to your system. Steal the crate of weapons stashed at this drop point," Yondu said pulling up a map on the screen, "and Quill, don't fuck this up." Peter hung up and turned on his tape player.

"All right let's go." Dante sat down in the co-pilot seat and looked around as he started hearing music.

"What in the bloody hell is this… wait wait, I know this song," he started tapping his foot as the lyrics started.

_Hey, hey, what's the matter with your head? Yeah..._

_Hey, hey, what's the matter with your mind and all you're sighing?_

_And-a ooh-ohh_

_Hey, hey, Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_

_Come on and find it_

_Hell, with it, baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine_

_And you look so divine_

"Peter is this… music from the 1970's?"

"Yeah… it is."

"This is pretty cool." Dante smiled at Peter. The older man looked out through the windshield, and took off as the hangar doors opened. Dante was pushed back in his seat as the Milano raced out the hangar and into space.

"Holy shit!"

"What you not used to flying yet?" Peter asked as he turned up his tape player.

"Plenty used to flying, not used to flying with someone who pilots the way I drive on Earth!" Peter pulled off the thrust and let the ship coast.

"I never have driven on Earth."

"How long ago did you leave?" Dante asked.

"Something like… twenty five years ago? It's been a very long time."

"Twenty five years… how old are you?"

"How… how old do I look?" Peter replied.  
"Well you looked  _barely_ twenty five, so you must be older than that…"

"Thirty four. I'm almost ten years older than you think I am. Do I look that young?"

"Yeah. Something about space must make you age slower. Cause if you guess how old I am I may have to hit you."

"I'll risk it. You are… Twenty two."

"Perhaps I don't have to hit you," Dante said laughing, "I'm thirty one."

"You don't look that old. How long have you been off Earth?" Peter asked. Dante looked out at the stars and sighed.

"Five years. I… escaped."

"Escaped?"

"Have ya noticed there aren't many Terrans out wandering around? You ever wonder why that is Peter?" Dante asked.

"I suppose I hadn't."

"Well on Earth they aren't exactly to space travel yet. The governments have stomped out any idea of leaving Earth. I got too smart, found out there is a way to do it… and they captured me," Dante said pulling out an Ipod, "I escaped with a few books, some family photos… and this."

"What is that?" Peter asked. Dante held it out to him.

"It's kinda like your tape player. Except it holds all the music on the device. And instead of holding like 12 songs… it holds over a thousand."

"How?"

"It's not easy to explain. It just does. Here, listen," Dante put an earbud in his ear, and the other in Peter's. The music was nothing he'd ever heard before; it was loud, heavy, and fast.

_Lashing out the action, returning the reaction_

_Weak are ripped and torn away_

_Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower_

_Battery is here to stay_

"What  _is_ this?" Peter asked.

"This is Metallica. It's metal."

"It's… kinda angry," Peter noted. Dante only nodded. He closed his eyes, and smiled. Peter looked at him trying to figure out what was going on in his head. The expression on Dante's face was serene, almost like he was in a dream.

"Dante?"  
"Sorry. I was just thinking about someone on Earth," he replied with a sigh. Peter pulled the earbud out of his ear and handed it to Dante.

"Who?"

"My lover. I never did really say goodbye."

"What was her name?" Dante tried to hold back laughter, but couldn't help it. He started giggling madly. Peter looked at him with concern.

"Oh Peter… sorry I'm not a madman, I promise. It's just, well, my lover wasn't a she."

"Oh. Well then what was his name?" Now Dante stared at Peter for a few moments.

"You're not gonna tell me that's disgusting and wrong?"

"No. I've slept with men… well man-like aliens… I think they were men. They certainly didn't have female parts." Dante laughed and shook his head.

"All right then, forget the rest of the galaxy is more open minded than Earth. Anyway his name was Marcus."

"You couldn't say goodbye cause you were captured."

"Yep. What about you Peter? Ever fall in love?"

"Nope. Not yet at least." Dante looked over Peter.

"You're really attractive Peter. I'm pretty shocked some pretty girl hasn't stolen your heart," Dante observed.

"I suppose I'll take that as a compliment, and you're not so bad yourself. But honestly I don't want some delicate flower."

"I hear ya there. But hey, I've seen some pretty tough ladies out here. Never know, might find one that could kick your ass."

"We're coming up on the planet now," Peter changed the subject as he realized where they were. Dante stood up and grabbed his weapons from the table he'd set them on. He strapped on his guns and a sword sheath to his back.

"Really? You're one of those? You have a fucking sword?" Peter asked.

"Hey! I actually know how to use it. I was a dork on Earth, figured I'd at least use it." Peter started the landing cycle on the planet, and found a spot to park his ship. He turned everything off, and grabbed his gear.

"All right, keep it quiet while we're here. It's better if we aren't seen."

"Got it." Peter tapped his earpiece, and his mask materialized. Dante shook his head at the fancy tech as he put on his own mask on. They walked off the ship, and scanned the horizon. Wetlands. It was raining, not heavily, but enough. Surrounding them was a rainforest, where hundreds of animals could be heard going about their lives. Peter signaled for them to move forward, checking a datapad for the location of the drop. As they moved through the forest there were no signs of anyone else in the area. They walked along the path until the found the crate. Dante looked around. Something was off. Peter knelt down to inspect the crate.

"Wait, don't touch that," Dante said. He bent down, and pulled out his knife, cutting a hardpoint on a tripwire.

"Shit," Peter muttered under his breath. He drew his gun, and scanned the area. Dante pulled out his sword and backed up so he and Peter were back to back

"If you're out there show yourself!" Dante yelled. A man in a blue suit walked out of the trees.

"Ravagers. Pity. I was hoping for more of a display. Take them out," he said. Several men armed with guns and knives surrounded them.

"Any ideas here Peter?"

"Yeah got a few. You good at not getting shot?"  
"Fairly, why?"

"Take out as many as you can, see if you can clear a path through them," Peter whispered.

"What about the cargo?"

"Forget it." Dante nodded and steadied his sword.

"All right, on three, go, one," Peter breathed, "two, three!" Dante lunged forward slashing through a few of the enemies in front of him, he kicked another one to the side, and drew his pistol with his right hand, and shot at two more. Peter grabbed Dante by his shoulders and started his boosters flying the two of them back toward Peter's ship. They landed with more of them still on their tail.

"Run!" Dante shot behind them as they bolted for the ship, gunshots ringing out around them. As they got to the ship Dante leapt onto the ramp and held his hand out to Peter.

"Come on let's go!" Peter caught Dante's hand, and fell onto the ramp. As it closed Dante took a deep breath. Then he looked down.

"Oh my god! Peter you're bleeding!" Peter looked down at his chest. Sure enough, a bullet had grazed his side.

"I'm fine. Just grazed me." Dante helped him up and set him down on a chair.

"I'm gonna get us outta here, just try to stay upright!" He got into the pilot's seat and took off.

"Hold on Peter!" The ship bolted off into space, of course causing the wounded Starlord to crash to the ground. As they got out of atmo, Dante set the coordinates for a nearby moon to hide on while he tended to Peter. He stood up quickly and went to the man now on the floor holding his side. Dante helped Peter to his feet and took him to the bathroom, gently pushing him to sit on the counter.

"All right, take off your jacket," Dante said as he found bandages. Peter pulled off the jacket wincing in pain. Now Dante saw more close calls. He'd been grazed by more than one bullet.

"You may just be the luckiest son of a bitch in the galaxy."

"I really don't see it that way Dante," he replied clutching his side.

"Well then perhaps I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the galaxy. Take off your shirt," Dante said trying not to laugh. Peter pulled at the hem of his shirt and winced.

"Can't. It hurts too much."

"Well then, I suggest you take a deep breath. Cause I need it off and if you can't do it, I suppose I will," Dante said. Peter nodded and breathed in. Without hesitation, Dante pulled the shirt upwards and off the man who was now gasping and groaning.

"Damn you got hit bad. You okay?" Peter didn't answer he was back to holding his side and biting his lip.

"All right, move your arm, I'm gonna clean these up." Dante gently scrubbed the blood off of the wounds, finding only nicks from missed bullets. He bandaged the wounds and checked that Peter's legs hadn't sustained any damage either.

"Thanks Dante," he said as he slid off the counter.

"It's no problem." Their faces were inches apart. Dante could feel Peter's breath on his cheeks.

"Peter?" Without answering Peter left the room.

"Well that was… interesting." Dante followed him into the cockpit, where Peter had turned the ship around.

"Where are we going?

"To get that crate."

"Why?"

"Because you probably want a ship, and to get a ship, you need money. Come on, we can take 'em on now that we know what's there."

"It's a trap Peter! That was the whole fucking point! We got set up!" Dante yelled.

"Yondu assigned us to get that crate and we're getting it!" Peter flew back onto the planet and lowered the ramp while still in the air, "plus, I have a plan!"

"You do?"

"Yep, see that strap there? Tie yourself to it, and stand on the ramp. You shoot, and drop down and pick up the cargo. I'll cover you with the ship's guns!"

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Dante yelled. He looked from Peter to the landing zone where he could see the soldiers carrying the crate.

"Awh fuck it let's do it!" Peter lowered the ship shooting at the men he could easily aim at with the ship's guns. Dante shot at the others while falling out of the ship. He grabbed the crate while Peter gunned down the rest of the men. Dante pulled himself into the ship, and set the crate inside.

"Peter the ramp!" The ramp raised as Dante pushed the crate into the cargo hold of the ship. He ran up to the cockpit and strapped himself into the passenger seat as Peter took off. Dante had to restrain himself to not lean over and kiss Peter. Which was not exactly something he anticipated going through his mind, but he didn't care at that point.

"Dude I could fuck you right now," Peter said seeming to share his thoughts.

"Let's not rush into anything there mate," Dante replied laughing. Peter took in a deep breath, and turned on the tape player.

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because_

_I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because..._

get a ship, you need money. Come on, we can take 'em on now that we know what's there."

"It's a trap Peter! That was the whole fucking point! We got set up!" Dante yelled.

"Yondu assigned us to get that crate and we're getting it!" Peter flew back onto the planet and lowered the ramp while still in the air, "plus, I have a plan!"

"You do?"

"Yep, see that strap there? Tie yourself to it, and stand on the ramp. You shoot, and drop down and pick up the cargo. I'll cover you with the ship's guns!"

"This is the dumbest idea I've ever heard!" Dante yelled. He looked from Peter to the landing zone where he could see the soldiers carrying the crate.

"Awh fuck it let's do it!" Peter lowered the ship shooting at the men he could easily aim at with the ship's guns. Dante shot at the others while falling out of the ship. He grabbed the crate while Peter gunned down the rest of the men. Dante pulled himself into the ship, and set the crate inside.

"Peter the ramp!" The ramp raised as Dante pushed the crate into the cargo hold of the ship. He ran up to the cockpit and strapped himself into the passenger seat as Peter took off. Dante had to restrain himself to not lean over and kiss Peter. Which was not exactly something he anticipated going through his mind, but he didn't care at that point.

"Dude I could fuck you right now," Peter said seeming to share his thoughts.

"Let's not rush into anything there mate," Dante replied laughing. Peter took in a deep breath, and turned on the tape player.

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget it_

_It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

_And just because_

_I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because..._


End file.
